


Muerte

by StillAlive_lb



Series: 31 Días | Fictober 2020 [9]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Español | Spanish, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:40:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27196610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StillAlive_lb/pseuds/StillAlive_lb
Summary: Una vez más su mundo se caía a pedazos y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi
Series: 31 Días | Fictober 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949179
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Muerte

Sabía que en algún momento iba a pasar pero hubiera preferido que fuera muchos años más tarde.  
Kakashi estaba condenado a ver morir a toda persona que amaba, la vida le fue arrebatando a todos sus seres preciados, su padre, su equipo y ahora el amor de su vida.  
La misión había salido mal, se suponía que sólo debían ir a entregar algunos pergaminos importantes a la aldea vecina y los emboscaron.   
Ocho ninjas de los que no logró descubrir su procedencia los atacaron, era obvia la desventaja en la que se encontraban Sakura y él. Aún así lograron someter a la mayoría, pero en un descuido Sakura se encontraba en el suelo con una katana atravesándole el abdomen.   
El jounin se deshizo como pudo del resto de los enemigos para correr hacia la ninja médico.  
-Sakura - llamó viéndola recargada en un árbol.  
-Lo siento, Kakashi - susurró dirigiéndole una mirada triste.  
-¿Por qué no te estás curando?   
-No tengo el chakra suficiente - tosió - la katana estaba envenenada, no hay mucho que pueda hacer - el mayor no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, ni en sus peores pesadillas habría imaginado un escenario así.  
-¡Regresemos a Konoha! - intentó cargarla pero ella lo detuvo.  
-Es… tarde, Kashi - ella atrajó tomó una de las manos del peligris entre la suya - perdóname.  
-Descuida - no sabía que más decir, no quería desmoronarse frente a ella y que aquello fuera lo último que viera. Se deshizo del agarre de sus manos y se recostó a su lado, abrazándola a su cuerpo.  
-Te amo.  
-También te amo- beso su frente y contuvo las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.   
Una vez más su mundo se caía a pedazos y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.  
Se mantuvo en aquella posición hasta que su Sakura dejó de respirar, sólo entonces pudo llorar y gritar tan fuerte como su garganta se lo permitía.


End file.
